Esta noche quédate
by cpbr15
Summary: Chihiro a comenzado su primer año en la universidad, la gente cree que sus bocetos son solo fantasías, pero en el fondo ella sabe muy bien que lo vivido no fue un sueño, y aun espera pacientemente por el Dragón que ocupa sus sueños y pensamientos, Haku, ¿estará preparada luego de tantos años para verlo? que pasara cuando Haku pueda finalmente cumplir su promesa y volverse a ver...


**Dedicado a una gran amiga y Fanficker esto es para ti mi querida Lady Strawberry Geek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1:Reencuentro**

 **.**

 **.**

La primavera llegó como cada año, me gustaba mucho ver caer las flores de cerezo a decir verdad, las observaba desde mi ventana en aquel pequeño departamento de Tokyo, hace unos meses comencé mi primer año de universidad, pero seguía hundida en aquel mundo de fantasía, cuando la gente hablaba de Fantasía suele mencionar una madriguera y el país de las maravillas, yo por mi lado siempre he preferido pensar que aquel mundo místico se encuentras tras un pasillo en el cual hay un gran hotel donde van los dioses a tomar baños de aguas termales ¿Qué cosas más extrañas no?

En mi corta vida nunca he sido buena para encajar con los demás, siempre tan tímida y callada, bueno si tengo amigos, pero pocos aunque muy valiosos para mí, giré mi rostro para ver la pared y el dragón pintado en ella me miraba, un largo Dragón blanco con una cresta verde, al que yo llamo Haku, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrirsa al recordarlo.

No sé si fueron sueños o alguna vez realmente lo viví, con el paso de los años los recuerdos se vuelven mas borrosos y turbios, pero hay uno en especial que se mantiene intacto contra todo pronóstico: yo cayendo del cielo agarrada de manos con aquel hermoso chico. ¿Me pregunto cómo lucirá luego de tantos años? aveces imagino como ha de verse, pero al final la angustia de no saber nada de el termina por hacerme llorar.

"Haku", ese nombre resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez mas en los días llenos de soledad y si tenemos en cuenta mi vida, casi todos los días eran así, "¿Dónde estás dragón?" Pregunte al aire, —Eres el culpable que ninguna relación funcionara bello dragón, a decir verdad nunca he podido dejar de pensarte— hablaba en voz alta, cualquiera que me escuche diria que estoy loca, incluso yo he llegado a creerlo, pero todo se sintio tan real que me era imposible no evocar esos recuerdos.

Mire el reloj era tiempo de prepararme, pase por la ducha rápidamente y aliste mis cosas para ir a clases, mi libreta de dibujos estaba llena de los personajes de mis sueños que me empeñaba en plasmar para no olvidarlos, cuando contaba de que se trataba mis garabatos, la gente escucha con atención, tienes una gran imaginación, es lo que usualmente dicen, yo me limito a sonreir no me interesa decirle al mundo que lo vivi, solo quiero guardar ese magico mundo para mis adentros, tal vez algun dia contarselo a mis hijos y mis nietos como un cuento para antes de dormir.

.

...

.

Ese dia las calles rebosaban de personas como siempre, todos hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, llegue a clases justo a tiempo y me senté junto a Hana —Hola Chihiro— me saludo con una gran sonrisa, la bella chica de Kyoto de razgos asiticos y ojos azules heredados de su padre ingles, era en el mundo una de mis mejores amigas

—Hola, ¿Qué crees que tendremos que dibujar esta vez?— pregunte tratando de sonar bromista, ambas sabiamos lo ocurrente que prodia llegar a ser el profesor.

—Seguramente alguna nueva locura, pero podemos dejar volar nuestros pensamientos ¿no?, eso es lo bueno de estudiar arte— comento Hana

—No podría estar más de acuerdo — respondi.

—Jóvenes — se dirigió el profesor a toda la clase — el día de hoy tendrá la libertad de crear su propio personaje mitológico, así que espero que diseñen muy bien a su Dragón.

Sonreí muy levemente "Haku" su nombre resonó en mi mente — Aunque no quiero un simple Dragon volando por los aires, este debe estar protegiendo a alguien demasiado importante para él, tal vez un humano — todos murmuraron, mientras siguio hablando —Dejen salir su imaginación y sorpréndanme— fueron las últimas indicaciones de nuestro profesor, todos rápidamente comenzaron su pintura.

Mire el lienzo en blanco y entonces ve mi a mi cuando era niña, tan delgada vestida con esas ropas rosadas de aquellos dias, Haku estaba herido y parecia no reconocerme, caimos por el pozo hasta llegar al cuarto de Kamachi, no sabia que hacer en esos momentos mientras trataba de controlar la ira de Haku que con los golpes de su cola dañana todo alrededor, parecia encontarse en estado salvaje, pero... "¿Por qué no le temía?", lo obligue a tragar algo y entonces abrace su hocico contra el piso, era yo quien estaba protegiéndolo, era yo desesperada por ayudar a la persona que amaba, esa imagen se congeló en mis ojos y solo la coloree con las acuarelas — Es precioso — Fue el comentario del profesor quien percibía con tanta admiración mi pintura.

—Es solo un Sueño— respondí con algunas lagrimas asomandose por mis ojos.

Luego que todos acabaran, recogí mis cosas nuevamente, Hana salió conmigo y caminamos por la universidad —Por qué no me sorprende que pintarás a Haku— comentó mi amiga.

—¿Quién dice que era él?— bromee y ambas reímos.

—Creo que es maravilloso tener alguien tan presente en tu mente que no puedas dejar de pensarlo, aunque pasen los años, muéstrame tu libreta — me pidio de repende y se la entregue y comenzó a pesar las hojas hasta mostrarme su ilustración favorita que realice a carboncillo —Su forma humana me parece muy sexy — dijo acompañando esto último de gestos graciosos.

—Muy sexy, demasiado para una chica tan simple como yo.

—!Hey, eso sí que no!, mírate, eres algo delegada es cierto, pero tu bellos cabello castaño sumado a su clara piel y esos bellos ojos almendrados sin duda te hacen muy linda, si Haku en verdad existe Chihiro seguro eres la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos puedan ver— me sonroje completamente al escucharla decir eso.

—Gracias eres la única que no piensa que son imaginaciones mías cuando el cuento esas cosas.

—Por qué el día que te conocí, supe que eras especial — Hana me guiño un ojo

—¿Vamos por un café? Yo invito, mis papas me enviaron dinero ayer justamente — le propuse moviendo en el aire mi tarjeta de credito.

—Si tú pagas no voy a decir que no— fue su respuesta.

.

...

.

Otra noche caía en la ciudad la primavera habia llegado pintando todo de flores de colores, me disponía a dormir cuando sentí al brisa fría filtrarse haciendo contacto con mi piel, mire de reojo y la ventana estaba abierta, trate de cerrarla y entonces algo choco con mi cara, me apresure a quitarlo era un recorte como una figura humana, antes ya había visto algo así, estaba completamente segura.

"Haku", sin duda se trataba de él, "Haku estaba en problemas", asome mi rostro pero no vi nada extraño en el cielo, lo recordé, como aquella vez estos papeles no lo dejaban tranquilo, y tuvimos que huir cerrando las puertas de la habitacion, él se comportó muy agresivo luego de aquello, fue el dia que caimos al cuarto de Kamachi, cuando le di a tragar aquella compresion de hierbas obsequio del Dios del Rio, No podía verlo pero lo sentía, por primera vez mi corazón sabía que estaba cerca luego de todos estos años, me vestí con lo primero que encontré el roto jean, una blusa tirantes y la chaqueta, para salir corriendo del edificio.

El sonido de la soledad era evidente a esas altas horas de la noche, las calles se encontraban vacías, y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, el eco de sus latidos resonaba en el aire, miraba en toda las direcciones, no sabia exactamente a donde me dirigia, estaba comenzando a desesperarme pues no lograba visualizarlo, mis piernas segian moviendose, solo pensaba en encontrarlo, me detuve un segundo para respirar profundamente, el viento esa era la clave, este parecía indicarme el camino y note como mas figuras de papel se movían en el aire, entendi a donde me llevaban el gran y viejo cerezo del parque, estaba ansiosa, "¿realmente que esperaba de toda esta situación?", ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

El latir de mi corazon que se aceleraba con cada paso, me detuve cuando las figuras parecían hacer un tornado alrededor de algo y al dispersarse todo mi cuerpo se paralizo. Unos cuantos metros nos separaban, la brisa golpeó con fuerza de nuevo y muchas flores del cerezo caían y parecían hacerlo en cámara lenta, sentía que el fluir del tiempo se habia detenido, pero hay estaban brillando con intensidad esos ojos verdes a pesar de la oscuridad, su blanca piel y su cabello largo, era el, sin duda era el.

lleve mi mano derecha a mi boca para no gritar, y sentí como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, una mezcla de felicidad e incredulidad invadió mi ser, temblaba, a decir verdad todo mi cuerpo lo hacía, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, soñé tantas veces con este momento, si este era un sueño no quería despertar. Haku dio unos pasos para acercarse y yo parecía querer retroceder, tenía miedo que el sueño acabara, se veía tan guapo con su cabello mas largo y sus rasgos tan masculinos y maduros, conservaba la ternura en su rostro, pero ya no lucía como un niño, era todo un hombre el que venia hacia mi.

Solo hasta que el suave contacto de su mano en mi pómulo me estremeció supe que esta vez era totalmente una realidad —Chihiro — era su voz, la misma que resonaba en mi cabeza todos estos años —Por favor no llores, no deseo verte llorar.

—¿Como se que eres real? ¿como pudiste hacerme esperar tanto?— Estaba sollozando mientras le reclamaba.

—Lo siento, de verdad lamento mucho, pero el tiempo en el mundo de los espíritus y el plano humano es diferente, fue demasiado para ti, lo sé.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, han sido ocho años Haku.

—Perdoname, pero aquí estoy tenía que cumplir mi promesa a mi persona mas importante— tomo mi muñeca y me trajo a su pecho, nos fundimos en un largo y esperado abrazo —tu me recordaste mi nombre, quien era, te dije que volveria a ti — susurraba a mi oido y yo solo me hundia mas en su pecho para que no viera las lagrimas.

.

...

.

—Wow, es raro, soy yo— Haku estaba admirado por la pintura suya en mi pared.

—No ha habido un solo dia en que no piense en ti — le confesé con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—Chihiro, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer — y el calor de mi cuerpo subía con cada palabra.

—No, para nada, sigo siendo muy torpe en realidad— estaba tan nerviosa, en mi habitacion sola con la persona que revolvía todos mis pensamientos, me sente en la cama — Ven aqui si quieres — indicando que se sentara tambien, espero no pensara otra cosa, puesto que no podía dejar de morder mis labios.

—Así que Arte, es una profesión muy interesante — comento Haku.

—Cuando pareces no superar el mundo de fantasía es una buena opción, la gente dice que soy muy creativa, que tengo mucha imaginación, cuando en realidad solo son recuerdos.

—Chihiro, me alegra tanto verte — yo estaba perdida en la perfeccion como sus labios se movian al hablar — pero no me puedo quedar— y todo la magia se esfumo al escucharlo decir eso.

—¿que? ¿por qué? — ahora mis labios temblaban esperando su respuesta.

—veras... mi conexión con el mundo humano ya no existe, soy un espíritu y sin una fuente de energía en este mundo, desaparece— se que Haku tenía razón lo que decía.

—¿por eso tardaste tanto?— pregunte a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—Si, tuve que recolectar energía en mi interior por algunos años y solo me da ocho horas en este mundo — senti mis ojos cristalizarme, tenerlo tan poco tiempo era tan injusto.

—Te espere ocho años y solo podre tenerte por ocho horas— estaba punto de sollozar.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, quiero saber lo mas que pueda de tus aventuras durante estos años — dijo acariciendo mi mejilla, no podía negarme a su petición.

Le conté de la vida luego de lo que pasó, de todas las veces que me puse frente a ese pasillo con ganas de cruzar solo para verlo pero el miedo fue mas fuerte, aunque Haku dijo que mejor asi, de como comencé dibujar desesperada por no perder mis recuerdos, y hasta que me mude a Tokyo hace algunos meses, de mis amigos y mis intentos de amor fallidos, de mis miedo y mis sueños, pero sobre todo de cuanto lo extrañe a él.

.

...

.

Fui por algo de agua, hable tanto que sentí mis labios secos —¿Esta todo bien? — y casi se me cae el vaso de las manos al escucharlo, me gire para verlo —No entiendo porque estas tan nerviosa — bromeo el dragón.

—Bueno no es fácil tener frente a ti la persona que ha robado tus sueños y pensamientos por años — admiti.

— ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer?— preguntó y dude si confesárselo o no, mis carnales deseos.

—Me gustaria agarrar nuestras manos como aquella vez que volamos, fue una sensación de libertad inconcebible — con mucho miedo me atrevi a decirselo, Haku no dudo un segundo y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, yo sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse, suavemente alzó nuestras manos, daba pasos hacia atrás, tenía mis ojos cerrados disfrutando de su cercanía, sentí mi espalda estrellarse contra la pared, entonces abrí mis ojos de golpe y su rostro estaba muy cerca al mío.

—Yo tambien he estado queriendo hacer algo todo este tiempo — sentí su aliento en mi piel, pero antes que pudiera decir mas sus labios estaban sellando los míos.

Disfrute del beso la forma como sus labios me embriagaban una y otra vez, en la delicadeza con que me besaba, mientras mi cuerpo sucumbia ante las sensaciones mis deseos subían sin cesar, terminamos en la cama despojados de toda ropa, de toda espera, de todo perjuicio, simplemente dejando que nuestros cuerpo se unieran a tal punto que no hay retorno.

Me perdí por completo, en su aroma, en sus caricias, en el suave y delicado ritmo de sus embestidas que se hacían espacio en mi interior, el tiempo parecía eterno y nuestros cuerpos insaciables, lo amaba no habia duda, lo he amado todos estos años y finalmente era una con él, los gemidos salian desde mi interior sin control, la fuerza de sus penetraciones seguia subiendo y yo no pretendia detenerlo, me encantaba la rudeza con que tomaba mis cabellos al tiempo que entraba y salia de mi ser.

Haku recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro de mi piel, saboreo mis puntos mas sensibles estremeciendome de nuevas emociones, mi interior era un río desbordándose de placer, y mi alma se llenaba de una satisfacción que no concebía que existiera antes de este ía que tocaba el cielo cuando el éxtasis invadió mi cuerpo, estaba volando, me sentí tan ligera como una pluma, tan serena como el viento, tan indomable como el mar, tan amada y correspondida que comprendí el significado de la palabra plenitud en el instante que nos miramos y nuestras frentes se unieron luego de alcanzar ese punto máximo.

.

...

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos Haku ya no estaba, no sé en qué momento caí dormida y lamente no haber podido despedirlo, un gran vacío en mi pecho dejo su partida, ¿tendría que esperar ocho años mas para verlo?, no me importaba no deseo nadie mas que no fuera él, cuando me levanté de la cama una pequeña bolsa estaba puesta en la mesa del tocador, abrí y una nota estaba dentro *si alguna vez decides volver lleva esto contigo, a mi me tomara un tiempo regresar a tu lado* agite la bolsa y un puñado de caramelos rojos quedaron en la mesa, lo recordé gracias a eso no desapareci en el plano de los espíritus, Haku me lo dio esa vez para salvarme.

La pregunta ahora era ¿esperar o ir por él?...

..

.

.

 _Notita al lector: Este es un reencuentro que me ha consumido por años y finalmente me decido a plasmar lo que siempre me imaginé que sería, una corta historia dedicada a todos los que amamos esta película y esta pareja._


End file.
